The Misadventures of Hiccup and Astrid
by Rush Fire
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup have quite the private life together. Rest of summary inside.
1. Urges

**AU: Hey everybody. As some know, I request a lot of stuff, some specific and some not. Yes its mostly smut. Don't judge. I finally decided to try and give it a shot myself, mainly because I think it would help me with writing my book. Anyway, yeah, mostly smut, occasional humor, little bit of plot as well. I may take requests if I like it, but please be specific in what you are looking for. I also may rewrite chapters, they will be posted as new ones.**

* * *

Stormfly stirred from her beauty sleep by mewls and the sound of ragged breathing coming from Astrid's bed. She growled in irritation.

_Ungh… Don't tell me the girl's in heat AGAIN… _she thought. She sniffed the air and grumbled, _Yep, shes probably in heat. _The blue dragon shifted over to her side and tried to ignore the sounds.

"_Hiccup," _she heard the woman moan softly.

_Yep, shes DEFINITELY in heat. _Her human always mentioned the night fury rider whenever she was aroused. Stormfly wished her rider would just ask the male she had riding her mind to mate her already and calm her down. Mainly because these late night horny streaks was causing deprivation of her precious sleep, and the bloodshot eyes she recently noticed in her reflection was making her rather self conscious. It made her prefer sleeping outside.

On the other side of the room, Astrid was currently savoring her favorite fantasy.

_Hiccup lie on their wedding bed, his hands bound the headboard and his ankles to the posts at the foot of the bed. Heavily drugged with dragon grade hormones, his member stood at full attention for Astrid's viewing pleasure._

Astrid bit her lip and held back another moan. Ending her massage on the hardened nub between her legs, she slipped her middle finger, the longest digit, into herself. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. _Damn it… I still cant reach that spot myself… _

Astrid had discovered a very "special spot" only a week into her almost-always-aroused state. Because of the length of her fingers however, she couldn't reach it without an object of some kind. The marble dragon totem Hiccup had made for her served her well, at least until she lost it three days ago. Now she was wasting entire nights of sleep trying to get a minimum of for or five orgasms to replace what pleasure the totem could have given her in mere minutes.

_She bounced up and down on his lap, howling like a wild animal as he filled her over and over again. She watched him squirm under her, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling. He let out a hoarse moan, made so by the overuse of his vocal chords, as he released inside her yet again. By now a puddle of their joined fluids had oozed into the bed furs from their repeated orgasms._

Her body trembled as her hips bucked into her hand for the eighth time that night. As her jolt of pleasure finally died and her breathing returned to normal, she reached over to her nightstand next to her bed. Using a severely abused washcloth, she cleaned her fluids off her thighs and pelvis. Putting it back, she turned on her side to hopefully get some sleep.

Barely an hour later, she awoke to her insides burning for more attention.

Astrid grimaced, _Damn it Hiccup, you've turned me into a perversion addict._

* * *

Next chapter: We find out why she cant stop masturbating.

**Please review if you have suggestions/comments, or I may discontinue this.**


	2. A New Man

**AU: Sorry this took so long... Been trying to put a good story line in for this in my writing booklet. Among other things. So anyway, reason #1 of Astrid's little... problem. X) Enjoy.**

* * *

**1 month ago**

Astrid stood at the docks with dwindling patience. She had been pacing in the same spot for so long her knees were as sore as when she had to drag a cart with broken wheels across Berk all by herself. Her teenage friends lounged about nearby, having been invited here by Astrid.

Fishlegs was getting annoyed from the incessant patter of Astrid's footsteps. "Astrid, would you _PLEASE_ sit down or something?" He pleaded, "That noise is making my head hurt."

Astrid examined the horizon stamping her foot in anger, "Where are they? He said they'd be back by noon today!"

Fishlegs tried using logic to calm her down, "You cant expect a chief and his son to get home at the exact time they say they will, Astrid. Especially not on trips like these." It was supposed to be some kind of father son bonding trip plus a foreign lands exploration thing. Apparently dragons had given them more trading abilities than originally anticipated. But _how long_ did they expect her to wait?

" I wonder what kind of cool stuff they'll bring back!" Ruffnut said from her spot on the edge of the dock walkway.

"Yeah," Tuffnut agreed, "Maybe they found me a cooler sister." Astrid grinned as she heard a loud splash from behind her after Ruffnut shoved him off the dock.

Soon several dots could be seen along the horizon line, slowly expanding like the excitement in Astrid's chest. Other families quickly gathered to greet their loved ones as the boats finally docked. In the crowd of taller Vikings, Astrid struggled as she tried to find her boyfriend. She managed to pick Gobber out of the sea of people, and ran toward him.

"Gobber!"

The stocky Viking turned around, his arms full of foreign trinkets and one even hanging from a horn of his helmet. " Oi, Astrid! Good to see a familiar face, eh?"

She smiled, "Good to see you too. Gobber." The girl took a quick look around the docks as people filed out with their families. "Where's Hiccup?"

Gobber turned toward the ship, "He's still gettin some things from the storage deck. He said somethin bout presents for you and your friends."

Ruffnut jumped with joy, " Awesome! Free stuff!" Tuffnut would have joined her, but he had made himself cozy bobbing in the not so cold water.

Snotlout snorted with skepticism, "Yeah? I'll decide if its worthy of being called awesome."

While they spoke, Astrid ignored them both and boarded the ship alone, racing to the lower deck ladder.

The lower deck was rather dark, lit mainly by he outside light and a few wall hung candles. Along with its usual musty odor, it had a few new smells to it, evidence it had been picked up some things from foreign country.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called into the darkness as she stood at the foot of the ladder.

A familiar voice called back, "Astrid? Is that you?" There was a rustling noise amongst the cargo, and she saw a familiar thin figure emerge from the boxes. As it approached her, she quickly noticed that it was too tall to be Hiccup. As the figure walked into the dim light however, she saw its undeniable face. And then the rest of its body as the light brightened. Her heart fluttered.

"Wow," Astrid said breathlessly, " You… grew."

The boy (if she could still call him that at this point) now stood over a head taller than her, and her eyes now met his collarbone. He still had his Hiccup-ish lanky build, but Astrid could see his chest and shoulders had broadened and his arms and legs had thickened greatly. He was definitely no longer a walking talking fish bone and Astrid _definitely_ liked this version of Hiccup even better than the beefy one Bucket had painted on a shield.

He grinned enthusiastically, "I know right? And check this out," he lifted up his new dark brown shirt, revealing a definitive set of abs. Astrid almost began drooling. "I have muscles! _Visible _ones!"

Astrid swallowed, trying to keep her composure, and chuckled, "Well, don't go turning into Snotlout on me." Crap, why did she have to have a problem conversing with _this _Hiccup?

"Oh, I almost forgot," He ran back into the shadows, "I got you something." As he rummaged about in the shadows, Astrid took the moment to her advantage. She puffed out her chest and straightened her back, trying to get as much emphasis on her breasts as possible. She hoped she could at least get him to stare for a few seconds. "Here it is," He said, walking back to her. Astrid gasped and what he held in his hands.

She could see a Deadly Nadder flying between the waters of berk and a sunset on the horizon line. Atop its back sat a girl with a spiked skirt, shoulder pauldrons and long flowing hair. The image extended out three dimensionally and rotated around a cone like shape. As Astrid stared, Hiccup was grinning ear to ear. " You like it? I met a sculptor who showed me some things on working with marble." Astrid took the marble piece in her hands and rotated it, admiring the perfectly smoothed surface. On the other side, previously not visible, was an image of a skinny boy riding a night fury with a artificial tail fin.

Astrid was amazed, "This is beautiful Hiccup. You made this?" He nodded

"By hand. With a chisel. And sand paper…" He trailed off. He was silenced as one of her hands ran over his cheek.

"Your amazing," she told him softly. Letting her fingers drift to his neck, she could feel goose bumps form as his face turned pink. He was way too handsome for his own good. "Which reminds me," her kind gesture of affection suddenly became a swift fist to his shoulder, "_That_ was for leaving me here for two and a half weeks with _Snotlout._" Her knuckles quickly began throbbing in pain.

_Damn, how dense are those muscles?!_ Before Astrid could punch him again for making her wait so long, Hiccup grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to his chest. She squeaked very un-vikingly in surprise. She looked into his eyes in shock, and then noticed his evil smile.

"In that case," he whispered huskily, "_This _is for waiting for me." He gripped the back of her head and forced their mouths together in one quick motion. Astrid gave in completely, dropping the marble totem and letting it hit the wooden floor with a thunk as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She extended her toes in attempt to match their heights as they attacked each others' mouths.

This was too unfair. Why did he get to become so sexy in two weeks when she only developed a little throughout the whole month? And where the hell was this… _confidence_ coming from? The confidence that was making him work his tongue in her mouth, and her accept it without question. Not that she was complaining. She could definitely get used to tall, muscular… confident…

_Oooh. _She felt a sudden spark ignite in her core as he made sound that could only be described as a lustful growl.

_**As the author was saying,**_ She could definitely get used to tall, muscular… confident… SEXY ASS HICCUP.

Hiccup grunted and stopped suddenly, making Astrid whimper in confusion and arousal. As their heads separated, they came to their senses as they heard large footsteps on the upper deck. Looking back at their position the couple became red with embarrassment. He removed his hand from under shirt and the other from her waist while she took hers from around his neck and the inside his new silver-grey tunic. They held the awkward silence for a moment before a voice was heard calling Hiccup's name.

He sighed in disappointment, gave Astrid a quick peck on the cheek, and then responded, "Yeah Fishlegs, I'm down here!" Looking back at Astrid, they gave each other understanding smiles before he walked up to greet the others. As she watched Hiccup leave, she examined him from behind.

_Wow! He's even got an ass like granite!_

Astrid huffed in irritation as she picked up her totem from the floor. She should have never invited the others to wait for him at the docks. Now she had an annoying need in her lower regions that Hiccup really could have helped with. She glanced at the totem in her hands. It had a very intriguing shape…

That night she had one hell of a time "breaking in" the totem.

* * *

**_So it seems she really likes this more mature version of Hiccup. Just wait until she sees more of him in chapter 3. Any questions or suggestions feels free to state your statement pplz._**


	3. SCORE

**AU: Merry Christmas to all my fans/followers. Im surprised this many people liked this story, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Reason #2 of why Astrid has Hiccup ruling her fantasies.**

* * *

2 weeks ago

The prank war was confirmed to be allowed as Stoic said it would help the teens gain awareness and trapping skills. At this point was nearly over, scheduled to end at dusk on the first day of next week. Hiccup and Astrid were the only ones who hadn't been pranked by anyone successfully as the two had been looking out for one another in a boyfriend/girlfriend alliance. The two had secretly dubbed it their obliged "Lover's Trust."

Snotlout was getting desperate. The winner of the war got all his chores taken care of by the losers, AND got a gold piece from each. But all he really wanted was the bragging rights and the street credit to help him swoon the ladies. With his current state in this competition however, it seemed he just wanted to make sure his current street credit wasn't downgraded. Hiccup and Astrid would win for certain, but he was butting heads with Fishlegs for second place, and _surely _he could beat that loser. Right? He had to, for his reputation's sake. His pranks were getting more and more stale with each passing day, and as the remaining time for the war ticked away, he finally decided to do something he'd never do. Read a book.

Fishlegs had found a few books on prank wars, an one actually included a guide and rules. Well, rule. There was only one: "No pranks are allowed that may cause severe/permanent damage to people or property. _Or dragons_" The last part had been scribbled in by Hiccup.

Snotlout flipped through the pages of the guide. Too many pranks would take too long to make or were too complicated for him. He angrily flipped back to an earlier chapter. Jackpot.

_Simple Pranks: Quick and easy ways to score a laugh._

_If you've read the scoreboard page, you know that successfully performing a simple prank is worth one point in a prank war. If you prank the score leader with a simple prank, you get two points. Simple pranks include… _

Snotlout only had to read the next three words to finish his share reading for the rest of the year. Fortunately, it was all he needed to gather the perfect plan to determine his spot in third place. He slammed the book shut and ran off to find Gobber, the war's score keeper.

* * *

Hiccup may not have been very good at wielding swords or hammers before, but now he held weapons with almost his _father's _capability, and it was making Astrid a little jealous. And really "abusive" of that totem he had given her. She couldn't help but feel a little obligated to give him a run for his money at _something_, so she went with archery. But it seemed even that turned into a lesson for her. Who would have known the mighty Astrid Hofferson would need a tutor for something like that?

With each arrow hitting far off the bulls eye, Astrid was getting red in the face. She huffed, "Hiccup, I think this bow is broken or something." She sat down on a tree stump in defeat and began examining parts of the bow as if shed magically find the key to perfect aim on it.

Hiccup was sitting on a nearby rock, sharpening the katana that was gifted to him during his travels. "Astrid, archery isn't like throwing an axe," he calmly explained, "It takes form, focus, steady hands and a light touch."

"Isn't the crossbow used to get rid of half of that?"

"Well, yeah, but because it takes so long to reload, you'll probably only get one shot before your enemies know where you are. Plus its harder to lug around." He slid the blade into its sheathe and set it down against the rock. He stood up, "Here, let me show you."

The moment couldn't have been more perfect for Snotlout. Jumping out from his hiding spot behind Hiccup's sitting rock, it took him a split second to dart over to Hiccup as he walked toward Astrid and grab the hem of his pants.

Astrid barely had a second to call Snotlout out. Hiccup's pants were around his ankle and prosthetic in an instant, and Astrid's eyes almost instinctively shot upward. If her face was red from frustration before, it would probably be crimson from embarrassment now. What she saw, or was _staring_ at, she never expected Hiccup to have. She never knew he was… packing heat… that could substitute a dragon's fire. She'd heard rumors from some women about Stoic the Vast being… well, _vast. _But Hiccup? Her boyfriend? _**SCORE!** _It seemed he had quite the alpha male genes after all.

Hiccup's cry of confusion brought Astrid out of her stare. Nearly tripping, he yanked his pants back up and directed his fury at Snotlout. Wait, how long had she been staring? "_**Snotlout**_, **what the hell?"**

Astrid focused her fluster into rage, "Yeah, what's your problem?" It sounded a lot weaker than she hoped it would.

The brawny boy, currently holding his gut as he laughed, took a moment to catch his breath. "Extra points, that's what. I need em'. And about that," he looked to a bush by his hiding spot, "That's two points for me, right Gobber?"

As if on cue, Berk's forge master poked his head out from inside the leaves. "Aye, laddy, two points." As he freed himself from the bush, he took the scoreboard slate he had with him and worked in two more lines next to Snotlout's name with a charcoal stick. "And that puts you ahead of Fishlegs." He declared. Hiccup glared at him, and he shrugged, "Sorry Hiccup, but ya did ask me to be score keeper."

Snotlout grinned victoriously, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedgie to give to Tuffnut. Oh, and Astrid," his smile turned devious, "that look on your face was _priceless._" And with that, he ran off to the village, with Gobber close behind.

Hiccup muttered, "Looks like I picked a perfect day to get all my good skivvies washed…"

Astrid suddenly yelled after the retreating Snotlout, "Don't expect me to ever stare like that when _your_ pants are down!" Relieved from her rage by sudden outburst, she glanced at Hiccup, who had an eyebrow raised at her. "What? I had to say something," she defended herself.

Hiccup gave a cocky smirk, "I take it you liked what you saw?" he asked. Astrid's cheeks began to burn as she looked down at her feet bashfully. Sensing her discomfort, he quickly changed the subject, "Hey, how about that bow?"

* * *

**AU: So no smut yet. Sorry pplz, but I dont want to let anyone down so Im working hard on it. May take a while, but I promise it will happen. Again, suggestions/ constructive criticism always appreciated, and since I'm not too far into this story, I** _**might**_** accept requests if goes well with the plot line I have going.**


	4. Exploring

**Yo everybody. Well, I promised smut, and here it is. Not as good as I had hoped it would turn out, but I'm a virgin, so I lack experience that could give more detail. :( Anyway, hope you likey, and here you go. **

* * *

1 week after the prank war

Astrid didn't know whether to despise Snotlout for the little stunt he pulled or thank him. On one hand, she got a really nice sneak peek at what she got to have. On the other, _she couldn't stop thinking about it_. Every night was tormenting as she tried to ease the throbbing arousal between her legs so she could get some sleep. Even then, her dreams were vividly detailed events of her jumping him and riding him like a wild dragon. Sometimes in _public._ She couldn't even be around Hiccup more than ten minutes without trying to get him to stare at her body. The worst part was, he never did, and it was making her self conscious and jealous when he talked to other girls.

The recent news of their marriage contract had eased some of her jealousy. It also made her sleep somewhat better, knowing that she would soon "getting wild" with Hiccup. It also took away some fear filled stress because it killed any possibility about certain rumors having chance of coming true. There was one about the Jorgensons setting up a contract with her parents, and that made her want to vomit. The other one was about a foreigner girl who was already part of a contract with Hiccup, and that just pissed her off. But when her father had told her the marriage contract had set her with "the Haddock boy", she wanted to get the ceremonies over with so the consummation could begin.

Then they could do it again. And again… And maybe a few more times afterward.

"_Hiccuuuuuuup," _the girl quietly whined as her body, now coated in a thin film of sweat, seized up for the… wow. She actually lost count this time. Cleaning her insatiable lower regions up with the now soaked rag, she wondered if Hiccup could actually _keep up_ with her developed sexual stamina. Her mother had explained a few things about men for her, among other things, and apparently most can only go a few rounds before getting drowsy. She had also been generous enough to get her a foreign imported herbal tea that could allow the couple to have quite a bit of fun in the bedroom for a while. She remembered her mothers words exactly…

* * *

"_Now Astrid, seeing as you and the haddock boy obviously care about each other very much, I figured you may want to wait before you had children. So I found this," The woman handed her a small, ceramic box with a smooth sage green surface._

_Astrid was puzzled, "What is it?" Shaking it, she could confirm it was filled with some kind of powder as it made a sand like sound when the contents were shifted back and forth._

"_it's a tea that women use when they want to wait to bare children. One of the foreign merchants said he and his wife used this for a few years after their marriage. Take a spoonful of it every week with some water once you two start enjoying each other."_

_Astrid couldn't help but find the situation slightly awkward. Still, she smiled gratefully, "Thank you mom. This is going to be useful."_

"_Your welcome honey." Just before she exited room, she turned back to her, " Just remember, I still expect grandchildren eventually, understand?"_

* * *

That aforementioned box sat patiently on her nightstand, waiting to be used. It would remain there, gathering dust until Astrid and Hiccup's honeymoon. Then shed need to ask her mom where to get more eventually. Foreign cultures were apparently quite a blessing.

Hiccup didn't seem as surprised as Astrid was about the announcement of their marriage. He wasn't mortified or anything similar, but it was as if he saw it coming. Like he helped _plan it out._ Whether he did or didn't, it no longer mattered, because she was engaged to a man she loved. Not many Viking women got to have that. And though their marriage was still a good two months away, celebrations were still definitely in order. NOW.

It wasn't much, but Astrid had managed to scavenge some foreign mead called "wine" and a few exotic treats from the recent merchant ships that had come in. She hoped she could get some private time with Hiccup before wedding preparations made him fully unavailable. Then shed desperately need to find that totem…

Finding the bo… _man… _was simple. Hed been using a lot of his spare time to work on projects inspired by people hed met during his time from Berk. It would have been obvious where he was if Toothless still followed him around, but he had been doing whatever dragons do in the woods a lot recently. She made a mental note to use that as a conversation topic.

Stoic's advice led her directly to the forge, where Gobber was happily cleaning a sword with a soot covered rag as he hummed his favorite tune. Hiccup however, was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Gobber," she greeted him.

He gave her a quick glance and smiled before returning to his blade., "Evenin' Astrid. Looking for your boy?" She nodded. Either he had eyes in the back of his head or he knew she was going to say yes. "Hes in the back," he responded, hanging the blade on a wall rack. "Tell the lad to put the lights out when he leaves, will ye? Ol' Gobber's gotta get his beauty sleep or he'll end up lookin like a walkin war zone."

She smiled as he passed her, "Sure thing. Good night Gobber."

"G'night lass," the stocky Viking yawned as he sauntered off.

_Good. No one around to make this awkward or weird._

Astrid stopped just before the curtain that hung in the entrance to Hiccup's little chamber. She needed to make sure she looked good. Though it made her feel slightly pathetic that _she _wanted to make sure she looked good for _him, _he _did _unknowinglymanage to put her into a masturbation spree for a good three weeks. So… yeah, preparations. Hair? Check. Dress? Check. No weird residue? Check. Breath? Crap, she should have done this at home. She blew into her hand and gave it a quick sniff. Check.

She took a deep breath and poked her head through the curtain. She barely had any time to look around the room.

"Astrid!" Hiccup nearly jumped out of is seat before slamming his sketchbook shut. He stood up quickly as she entered the room, stuttering like the old version of Hiccup, "Hey, uh… Astrid, I didn't know you were coming to visit. Um…" he spotted the bag she was carrying and took a step toward her, "uh, wha-whatcha got there?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes. He was obviously hiding something from her. A devious idea suddenly came to her mind. "It's a secret. Just like the one in that book you were so eager to close. Tell you what, if you let me see that book, you can go through this bag for as long as you want."

Hiccup sighed, looking behind him at his sketchbook, "Well, I cant just- No Astrid! Wait!" Dropping her bag, Astrid swiped it off the table while his back was turned. He could have gotten it back with his new reach abilities, but he was forced out of range by her kick to his chest before he had a chance.

As she began flipping through the pages, she couldn't help but be a little disappointed. She thought she'd find a naughty depiction of herself, or at least a picture of herself _anywhere_ in the journal. But, page by page, she found nothing more than different images composed of curved lines, circles, and she could occasionally make out a dragon face. There were also some around wheel shaped objects and she noticed her name in the notes several times. She looked up at Hiccup, who held a upset and serious look upon his face. "I don't get it," she told him, "Why hide this from me?"

He deflated, and now he held only the face of defeat. "It was supposed to be a surprise. They're ring designs," he sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three small black and white rocks. The white bit had clear parts to it that sparkled in the candlelight. "I found a diamond cache in the coal mines. I wanted to… you know…" He smiled sheepishly.

"Make me a wedding ring?" She tried to finish for him. She felt slightly peeved at herself for taking away his new confidence.

"Make you happy," he said weakly.

She gave him a confused look. "What? You don't think I'm happy? Why wouldn't I be?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, I know I cant do most things Vikings do, and…"

"Stop being so self conscious over nothing," she interrupted, "Besides, have you even tried with all your new muscle?" _All that hot, sexy ass muscle… GAH! FOCUS!_

"Well… no, but…"

"But nothing," She interrupted again. Her voice rose with anger unintentionally. "You've done things Vikings haven't been able to do their whole lives. At least a third of what you see outside are your accomplishments. Your body grew out of its scrawny figure, and your feonsay is the girl of your dreams. Whats not to be happy about?"

"This is about your happiness. Not mine," he responded quietly.

_UNGH. _This was supposed to be a happy, private date with her boyfriend possibly enabling her to get some action, and now it was a argument with a stupid subject that was going in circles. Fucking _fantasmic_. "_Hiccup," _She was getting so irritated of the current conversation that she was getting desperate to end it. "You need to quit worrying. I _am _happy. _You _make me happy. At least not _now_, because you're _pissing me off _with your _senseless, self induced stress!" _Despite her desperation, however, she made sure that every word she said was true.

There was a long silence. His eyes were on the ground, and she couldn't tell if he was thinking or if he had disheartened him even more.

"I don't like pissing you off," he mumbled, his eyes meeting hers. Her heart was lightened as he gave a frail smile.

She brushed some hair from her eye and returned the smile. "Good." She took the bag from the ground and set the book on the desk. Taking a seat on one side of the bench, she opened the sack, letting a interesting smell fill the small room. "Now, I hope you're hungry."

Astrid learned quite a few things during their little makeshift date. He and Toothless still went flying together, but it was less often because the dragon seemed preoccupied with his own things in the forest on a regular basis. He'd met some very different looking people during the trip like some who had much darker skin, and some who had rather odd eye shapes. He also managed to trade some wool for cotton, having heard that it was supposedly more comfortable. Soon, the subject of their marriage came up, albeit abruptly.

"So why did your dad wanna set up the contract so suddenly?" Astrid asked with one cheek stuffed full of a cream treat. She leaned into Hiccup, who was sitting next to her on the bench.

Hiccup licked some red syrup off his lip and began to explain, "Yeah, about that… I sorta asked him to."

She gave an amused sneer, "Just couldn't wait to consummate, huh?"

He nearly inhaled his syrup filled treat, "What? No! I mean, its not…"

Astrid elbowed him in the arm, " Relax. Im just messing with you. In fact, Im kinda relieved. Did you hear the rumor about the Jorgensons wanting to set up a contract with my parents?"

Hiccup shivered in disgust, "Yeah, I did. I was worried I might have been too late."

"I know right? Me and Snotlout? Gross." She let her free hand shift over to his thigh. This would probably be the only opportunity she would get. It was about time to make a move. "But _you_ on the other hand," Astrids lips came close to his ear as she began to whisper, "I would gladly bed you anytime."

Hiccup felt goose bumps form on his neck as her warm breath tickled his skin. Her sultry tone and choice of vocabulary seemed to pull a trigger deep inside him, focusing blood flow to his groin. As her hand slowly began trailing upward like the heat in the room, he quickly wondered if this was part of her plan or the influence of the wine. His breathing rate increased to compensate for his racing heart.

He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. He suddenly remembered what their marriage contract _didn't_ have. Smiling wickedly, he swallowed the last of the treat in his mouth and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You know, I read the marriage contract," He mentioned as calmly as possible. He wanted to see if he could get her to ask for it.

"Mm hmm," she hummed in response as her hand stopped dangerously close to his delicates. She began circling her index finger in that teasing spot.

"A-and it didn't mention anything about a bride price. Or a public consummation." He struggled to stay focused with that… _distracting _maneuver she was doing next to the piece of flesh currently making his pants get uncomfortably tight. It was obvious his plan wasn't going to work. How could she not notice the expanding bulge moving down his thigh?

"You don't say," She murmured as her finger began grazing across the fabric covering his member. Her groin flared up immediately as she noticed the bulge that made it look like he was hiding a baguette in his pants. She bit her lip, trying to work her focus away from the burn between her legs. _Would you calm down? I'm working on it!_

Astrid was relieved as he helped speed past the talking process, "It also didn't say anything against premarital exploration."

Unsure if he was serious or not, she stopped her hand and looked at him with begging eyes, "You mean exploring each other right?" _Please say yes, please say yes…_

"As long a its not the act itself, well… yeah,"

Astrid's groin was searing. _YESYESYESYESYES!_

"I'm in," She finally confirmed, firmly stroking his member through his pants.

Hiccup groaned at the sudden relieving contact, nearly bucking his hips against Astrid's hand. They locked eyes for a moment before she wrapped her free arm around his neck and smashed their lips together. He tightened his grip on her waist and slid his other hand under her armored skirt, working his hand against the crotch of her trousers. Her legs trembled and she whined against his mouth loudly.

Surprised, he removed his hand and yanked his face from hers. "Did I hurt you?"

Astrid was enraged by the loss of contact, especially for _that _reason. "_Hiccup," _she begged, " I appreciate your concern, but _come on!" _The burn in her core felt like a raging monstrous nightmare, and the last thing she needed was for him to stop what he was doing.

His hand was back in an instant, and she moaned as wet cloth rubbed against her outer lips. Finally, she was getting the attention she so desperately had been craving from him. She wasn't going to get _everything _she wanted just yet, but this would certainly cool her down until their wedding night.

"I wanna go first," she said as if she were an impatient child.

Hiccup nipped at her neck as his hand slowed its movement into teasing strokes up and down her slit. "I think you need to get these off then, don't you?"

He couldn't have been more right. Eager to finally have some legitimate skin to skin contact with her man, she stood and almost instantly began removing her lower clothing, starting with her skirt. Hiccup chuckled, "I see you're eager."

Astrid let her skirt fall to the floor and began kicking of her boots, "You have no idea. I've been thinking about this for _weeks."_

_Weeks? How far ahead has she planned this?_

" I think I might need somewhere higher to sit if you are going to 'explore me,'" she told him with her trousers around her ankles as she began to step out of them. Hiccup took a moment to think before looking at the paper covered desk. It took him seconds to pile the papers over the sketchbook in a somewhat neat stack and plop it next to the desk, leaving it clear. He looked back at Astrid, who already had her trousers on the floor and her panties around one leg. Hiccup couldn't help but stare at her creamy white skin as she hopped up to sit on the desk. She noticed how his eyes followed her and smiled, "Never see a girl half naked before?"

"Never," he responded as a smile grew onto his staring face.

"Im yours you know, touch me if you want," she encouraged. She enjoyed his admiring eyes, but she wanted his admiring hands.

His eyes glowed with courage, and he gave her a fervent smile, "Oh, I'll do much more than that."

Astrid could have sworn she felt her clit twitch when he said that. There was that _confidence _again, and it was making her as horny hell. He was on her immediately, groping her thighs as he savagely attacked her lips with his. When he finally separated from her, her breathing was ragged. "Sit," she commanded. He obediently scooted the bench closer to the table and took a seat has she spread her legs out wide for him.

She couldn't help but feel slightly vulnerable being half nude with her son-to-be-husband's head between her legs. Anyone catching them right now would inevitably get a good view of almost everything she held off exclusively for Hiccup's eyes only. And the doctor, but that was different.

Hiccup was surprised it was actually this small, considering women actually released children from there at some point in their lives. He wasn't disappointed, mostly intrigued, but definitely concerned. Would he even fit? Women were supposedly very flexible in this department, but he wondered just _how flexible _that was. But that problem could wait. As for now…

He tentatively shifted her hips so she was set at the edge of the table. From this position, she could comfortably settle her head against the wall and the crook of her knees on Hiccup's shoulders. Surprised by how relaxing it was, she mentally noted that they should use this desk again. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, resting his elbows on the desk.

He had that look of confidence on his face still, and it made her slightly suspicious. "Do you… know what to do?" she asked curiously and nervously.

He hummed with a devious grin, "Well, I've read a few books, seen a few diagrams. Care if I tried?"

All he needed was her approving nod before he went to town on her. With a quick swipe of his tongue upward from the bottom of her pink outer lips to her clit, he ultimately decided that the musky taste of her was even better than her intoxicating aroma. He could already tell his "methods" weren't half bad because of the fistful of his hair Astrid had in her hand.

Astrid was in shock. She gasped, "Hiccup!" Locking her other hand on the edge of the table, she struggled to make coherent words as he started his little "feast". "How… how did you…"

He giggled against her flesh at the reaction he was getting. He forced his tongue within her warm depths as far and as slowly as he could and began twisting it back and forth.

Astrid's eyes rolled into the back of her head as his wet organ massaged her inner walls, driving her closer and closer to the edge of her first orgasm of the night, and what she thought would be her most satisfying.

With a loud slurping noise, Hiccup removed his tongue, letting a small bit of saliva and her fluid ooze out of her pelvis. Biting her lip, Astrid looked down at him just as he took the small nub at the top of her pink folds between his teeth. Then began grinding it between them. Astrid gritted her teeth and let out a keening whimper as she could feel the stream of pleasure fast approaching.

"Hiccup," she grunted, out of breath. She tugged on his head to get him to stop devouring her.

"Hmmm?" He licked his lips clean of her fluids as he focused on the writhing girl he was just gorging himself with.

In her near orgasmic state, she tried to get the message through as fast as possible, "Spot… so good… inside… use your fingers… find it… " She nodded her head in a desperate attempt to encourage him as he freed on of his hands from her thigh. Sliming his index and middle finger against with her fluids, he eased them into the her hot, moist slit. Astrid writhed as the tips of his fingers slid past that most amazing spot, and she could help but cry out, "_There! Right there!" _As if he had some kind of hidden sexual mastery, he curled his calloused fingertips within her, causing them to grind against her flesh at a perfect angle. She had never been sent to teeter over the edge so fast. And with one final hard suck Hiccup made on that round nub, she finally let go.

"_HICCAAAAAHHHHH," _The howling of his name turned into nothing more than a babbling wail as her toes curled and every muscle in her body contorted. This was like nothing she had ever given herself before. She could feel it _everywhere._ Her back arched and her hips bucked into his mouth as a surge of pleasure pulsed through her body, shooting through her spine and making every part of her quiver like it was being electrocuted. With one last convulsion through her pelvis, the pleasure died away, leaving her muscles weak and limp. With her eyes closed and her panting only beginning to calm, she could only utter several words, "Thank you… Hiccup… I love you."

She felt him lick up the last of her release before he stood up, "It was my pleasure malady." He noticed how she seemed to be drifting off to sleep. "Um… Astrid? Are we done already?"

She opened her eyes to respond, and found herself almost instantly in a wide eyed stare at his dragon, now freed from the cage of his pants.

* * *

**Like I said before, not as good as I'd hoped it would be. May rewrite this later. Plz review, me want constructive criticism. Happy new year everybody, and good night.**

**Next chapter: Hiccup gets his turn.**

**First 3 to review this chapter get a sneak peek of the next when its ready. Must be good reviews. XD**


	5. Big Problem

**Like I said in the last AU update, something for the people who _really _wanna see a sneak peek for future chapters,** **but weren't in the first three to review**.

**ANYONE WHO CAN MAKE A REVIEW THAT I FIND FUNNY HAS A CHANCE TO SEE THE SNEAK PEAK. IT MUST HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE STORY. YOU WILL BE INFORMED IF YOU HAVE MADE ME LAUGH.**

**Anywho, enjoy. BTW- SMUT**

* * *

For a moment, Astrid was frightened because of her current position. That mind blowing orgasm Hiccup had just given her left her dizzy and debilitated, so she was in no shape to stop him if he had decided to take advantage. But thankfully, he just stood there with a concerned look on his face, slowly stroking his tool.

Astrid drew her half lidded eyes to his and blinked, trying put her dazed brain in focus. "No, we're not done yet," she told him hoarsely, "You deserve a reward for that… show of expertise."

She closed her legs and shifted to get off the table, and noticed her legs had little feeling in them. She let her feet touch the ground, leaning on the table when they nearly gave in under her weight. Hiccup gripped her arm to help her sit on the bench. She smiled, "Thanks." She took a moment to slide her panties down to loop the other half around her bared leg and tug it back up to her hips. A short but awkward silence followed.

"We can do this some other time if you want to, Astrid." His worried tone of voice only egged her on, and she grasped his shaft, beginning to stroke it gently. He grunted in surprise.

"No way. I wanna see what I get to consider my territory in two months." With her mind finally clear and focused, she looked at her prize. And once again, she did a mental fist pump. It really was quite the jackpot. It stood proudly and rock hard at eight inches in length with a diameter of three, and the throbbing she could feel in her hand told her he really enjoyed its first time being touched by a woman.

She had heard stories of women who had husbands with large appendages, and most really enjoyed them because of a "stretching" and "filling" feeling they get whenever they had sex. There were others however, that were so big they hurt. A lot. Astrid couldn't tell if Hiccup's would hurt or not, and she was at the middle of fear and excitement as she waited anxiously for the day she could have it inside her. Before, his size didn't matter, but now that she knew that she had scored big time, she was even more exhilarated that he was her soon to be husband.

Hiccup was slightly concerned on how she was going to do this. She could only fit a little over half of his girth in her hand, and shed need four hands to encompass his whole length, so… What was her strategy?

Fortunately for his concern, Ingrid Hofferson had given her daughter more than just the green ceramic box. "Sit," she commanded once again, releasing him. He hesitated for a moment before finally sitting down out of curiosity to what she had planned. She then dropped to her knees before him, and placed her hands on thighs. She gave him an expectant look when he resisted the pressure given on them.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged, "My mom and some other women gave me some advice to what guys like. Care if I test it?" She wore his new cocky grin on her face as she spoke.

He smirked, "I see I'm not the only one that's been doing their homework. Fair enough." Astrid scooted forward as he allowed his thighs to be separated, giving her better access. She took one hand and lifted his member, rubbing it lightly as she noticed it was slightly softer than before. With the other, she took the loosened lacing below his member and pulled it downward, further freeing his hips from his pants. Finally gripping his meat with both hands, she tightened her clasp on him and began working it up and down in a slow, teasing rhythm. She smiled triumphantly as she felt his now fully stiff shaft throb and Hiccup's breathing pace increase.

Hiccup was amazed at the feeling of her soft hands firmly tightened around him. He could feel a warmth in his groin grow with each movement of her hands, so slowly it was driving him insane.

"Astrid," he growled, gripping the side of the desk behind him.

"Should I stop? You look like you're in pain," She laughed sarcastically.

He smirked, looking down at her, "If this is considered pain, it turns out that I really _do _love it."

"In that case, you'll definitely enjoy what I'm about to do." Hiccup's eyes widened, now observing her attentively. Astrid licked her lips and examined the large bulbous tip of his erection. Locking eyes with him, she gave him the most seductive stare she could as she grazed it with her tongue.

Hiccup gasped as he felt a spark of heat from the contact go directly into his groin, making him clench his inner muscles. "Whoa, that's… wow." Pleased with her progress, continued to massage the pink, sensitive flesh with her mouth, coating the whole head in her saliva. Letting her lips connect with it, she began to suckle it gently as she increased the pace of her jerking motions along his shaft. Hiccup was moaning quietly at this point, his head lolled back slightly and his mouth hanging open.

She removed herself from him and barked, "Hey!" Hiccup's head snapped forward, his eyes wide again in worry that he had pissed her off again. "I want you to look at me when I'm sucking you off. Got it?"

He nodded, despite his confusion. _Sucking me off? Is that what she was doing with her mouoooOOOOO… _Suddenly the tip of his member felt the warm moistness again, her jaws spreading as she tried to force the whole head into her mouth. Finally, with a bit of effort, she managed to pop the pink flesh of his member past her teeth. Hiccup snarled as she started swirling her tongue against his trapped organ, making the pressure in his pelvis get noticeably close to reaching its limit. "Astrid," he groaned when her hands started moving even faster, "I'm close."

She gave an approving hum around his flesh, then enclosed it in a tight vacuum as she began sucking. Hard. Hiccup could no longer resist as sudden feeling pushed him over the edge. The shock wave of pleasure rushed through his body, beginning at the center of his groin and then branching out to flow through his legs and up his back. Astrid could feel him swell within her mouth, and before she knew it, she felt a copious amount of thick fluid squirt against the back of her throat. Hiccup bucked his hips into Astrid's hands as they vigorously pumped his semen from his balls, making his orgasm linger for a few more precious seconds. Even as Astrid swallowed repeatedly following Hiccup's orgasm, just like the women had suggested, each blast of his viscous goo had an output that was too large and that came too fast. It overflowed her mouth in mere seconds, dribbling down her chin and neck while she tried to manage his huge load.

Hiccup came down from his high panting and dizzy, and to Astrid's surprise, _still hard._ Sucking down the last of his release, she slid him from her mouth, making a popping sound as it was freed from the confines between her lips. A musky and slightly salty taste remained in her mouth, and considering its source came from Hiccup, she couldn't help but like it, if only a little.

Hiccup opened his eyes to find his vision slightly distorted. "Wow, Astrid," he said through deep breaths, "You spoke to the right women."

Astrid licked her lower lip and as much of her chin as she could, yet was still unable to reach the globs of white at the bottom of it. "They never told me there would be so much of this stuff," she said frustrated as she tried to wipe it off with the back of her hand, "You cum like a geyser, you know that? And that was almost like trying to stuff my fist in my mouth."

He chuckled, letting his read loll back as he tried to relax, "Then it's a good thing that your mouth and that part of me are both flexible to accommodate each other."

Astrid smiled, but then she gave a nervous look at his massive shaft, "I just hope the more important part is as flexible." It suddenly dawned on her that she never asked the women _how big_ their lovers were when it came to their lower dragons. Hiccup was literally thicker than her wrist! And she considered putting three of her own fingers inside herself noticeably wide. Him banging her was going to be like a Terrible Terror being mated by a Night Fury.

Hiccup glanced back down at himself in Astrid's hands. He thought for a moment, "I'll get some lotion that we can use. It should help with… getting it in." He desperately wanted her in that way, but not if it was going to hurt her. He remembered he would have to _break past_ something within her during their first time, and the mere thought of that made him grimace.

She gave a reassured smile, "Thank you. Either way, I swear that we will make it work." Her words took a moment to fully be calculated by her mind. If she didn't make due on her word, the salivating dragon between her legs would never let her hear the end of it.

* * *

**So it seems the couple is a bit worried about Hiccup's Red Death being able to make a landing in Astrid's garden without damaging it. Lets hope this author doesn't forget to supply them with lots of lube!**

**H&A: You better not!**

**RF: Oh relax you two, just get Hiccup to jizz once and you can use that as lube.**

**F: As mentally scarring as that thought is, hes got a point you know.**

**A: Shut up Fishlegs, who invited you anyway?**

**F: (points at RF)**

**RF:... Guilty :P **


	6. Coming Ahead

**AU: Hey everybody. Yes Im still alive. School has been a bitch as has my own personal situations/issues. :( Anyway, Ive been feeling like a bit of a dick for not updating in a while, so I decided to split this chapter two ways. Sorry for those who I promised sneak peeks, Ill make sure to star your reviews so I remember who you are next time.**

* * *

Astrid was surprised she had made it through the two months without going insane. At the halfway point, shed considered going to Hiccup's house in the middle of the night for some "exploring practice" and then get caught on purpose. That would have accelerated the wedding date, but her parents would probably have disowned her out of embarrassment; so she denied herself the opportunity. She realized too late that technically she would have been joining the Haddock clan anyway; but, oh well.

Her excitement for the marriage grew exponentially near the end of the two month wait. Her breasts began to grow quickly, and by the night before the ceremony, she was positive they were more than big enough to fit in Hiccup's hands. They probably would, considering they nearly tripled in size and she could no longer see her feet unless she was wearing a very tight breast band. Her hips and rear had also filled out quite nicely, giving her an hourglass shape that would make the competition jealous. To top it all off, her newfound height would land her at Hiccup's eye level. The awestruck face of Hiccup her naughty imagination conjured up gave her a grin she wore triumphantly until she finally saw him at the ceremony.

She didn't know whether to be jealous or aroused at the sight of her fiancé. On one hand, he had grown as well and was still at least a head taller than her, which upset her a little. On the other, his body grew proportionately, and she could feel her panties get a little moist at the thought of what _else_ may have grown in the last two months. And that _stare _Hiccup was giving her wasn't helping.

His eyes on her were as predatory as Toothless' when he saw the sardine traders unloading heavy barrels. It was like a sexy, non disgusting version of the look Snotlout was giving her, and was filled with desire and that _confidence_ she liked so much.

Despite her… distractions, the ceremony went by flawlessly. But then came the celebratory feast afterward. To prevent herself from jumping him and end up embarrassing herself in front of the whole crowd, she tried avoiding eye contact with Hiccup. Fortunately, she had quite a few visitors coming to congratulate her and give her wedding gifts. Including a certain familiar face she hadn't seen in years.

"Astrid!" The blond Viking spun her head and her eyes met with the green ones of a black haired girl.

"Heather! Good to see you. Welcome back to Berk."

Heather smiled widely and hugged her. "I heard you and Hiccup finally got a contract going and came as fast as I could when I heard today was the wedding day. Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Astrid took a close look at the girl. "Looks like the past few years have been good to you huh?" Heather wasn't as tall as her yet, but she had a figure that nearly matched herself.

Heather chuckled, "Likewise. I never expected you to end up with dragon eggs on your chest." She peered around her friend and saw Hiccup chatting with Mulch. "Wow. Hiccup looks… different."

Astrid smirked at the sight of Heather's wide eyes, "Its impolite to stare, you know."

She came out of her trance blushing. "Erm… You are quite the lucky lady." She said, embarrassed.

The thought of Hiccup's secret prowess came to Astrid's mind for a moment. "You have no idea."

Soon it finally came time for the consummation. Astrid and Hiccup were lead to their newly built home, which was rather large in comparison to most of the houses in Berk. Astrid noticed it had a combination of Viking and foreign influence, as well as a few of Hiccup's special touches. But the exploration of the house could wait, because all she cared about was their bedroom and Hiccup's "special touches" on her.

The parents lead them directly to their new bedroom, which was already fully furnished. When Astrid saw their wedding bed, she was nearly drawn to tears at how well it was made. It had a carving of deadly nadder head on one post and a night fury head on its opposite. Instead of wood, it actually had a large cushion that must have been purchased from one of the southern European countries. Upon learning how soft and comfortable it was sitting on it, she knew her husband intended plowing her many times on this bed during their relationship.

"So, uh… we'll be downstairs if you two need anything," before Stoic followed Ingrid and Askel out the door, he looked to the couple and smiled, "Have fun." As Astrid and Hiccup sat together on their wedding bed, she was confused as to why their parents were leaving the room. She whispered to Hiccup, "Aren't they supposed to watch?" He held up a finger signaling her to wait as their elders were finally gone and the door was shut behind them.

Astrid suddenly found those wild eyes on her again and a strong arm around her waist, along with a hand groping her thigh. She gasped in surprise at the burning feeling his touch gave. His next two moves were even more surprising and even more arousing. He dragged his hand from her waist to her chest and gave a soft grip on her right breast, and then licked her neck. Literally _licked _it from her collar to her earlobe. She gave a shrill whine in response, grabbing a fistful of his hair and the wrist of his "occupied" hand.

He whispered into her ear in a deep tone that made her shudder, "Would you like me to explain now or after we break in this bed?"

_Dear Thor, what the hell has gotten into him? _This confident behavior of his was going to drive her insane like a dragon in an eternal heat. She told him through ragged breathing, "You really are crazy, you know that?"

He smiled, nipping her neck, "I have the inspiration of a goddess."

"Less talk, more stripping," Astrid told him anxiously. Freeing herself from his eager hands, she stood at the edge of the bed and reached behind her back, beginning to undo the laces of her dress. Hiccup's vest and shirt were on the edge of the bed in mere seconds, but Astrid was still struggling with the laces, unable to undo the knot.

She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her abdomen as they pulled her flush against a muscular body. Releasing the laces, she let her arms fall to her sides as she eased into Hiccup's loving hold. He ghosted kisses along her neck and jaw, pulling a pleased sigh from her.

He nuzzled his head against her hair and whispered, "Need some help?" He slowly let his hands slide up her torso and knead her large breasts. Yep, they _were _in fact more than big enough to fit in his hands.

She gasped and spoke through gritted teeth, "Please…"

Wielding hands of a forge master, he pulled away the knots faster than he had stripped his upper body, and soon Astrid was standing only in her underwear, feeling nervous and self conscious about herself and how Hiccup might be looking at her from behind. Would be giving her that same look as during the ceremony? Or a disappointed one?

Fortunately for her, Hiccup's heart was pounding like a drum while tried to remain as confident as he could. He was about to have sex with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and she _actually wanted it. _This was going even better than all of the times he had dreamed of this moment.

Astrid's worry was eased as Hiccup's admiring hands ran up her body from her hips to her covered breasts. Placing encouraging hands on his, her eyes widened as she felt him quickly remove the band from her chest and finally give her upper body adequate skin to skin contact. Startled by the sudden and slightly firm grip on her breasts, her breathing went ragged. "I… didn't feel you undo that."

With the breast band on the floor along with the dress, Hiccup enthusiastically enjoyed the sight of his 'handiwork' over his wife's shoulder. "You haven't felt anything yet." He worked one hand toward the nipple of her right breast and gently twisted it.

That was the final straw, and Astrid snapped. Pulling herself out of his grasp, she turned around and shoved him onto the bed. "Strip," She demanded, "NOW." Yes, she was impatient. She had been patient for over _2 months. _She was sick of it. She wanted what she came for. Hiccup, her husband, up to his balls inside her. She didn't care if it hurt anymore because shed give anything to ease the primal urges she had.

As Hiccup's pants came down along with his skivvies, she could feel herself and her own lower dragon mouth begin to drool at the sight of his half erect dragon. Pushing him down to the bed, she straddled his thighs as he tried scooting them further onto the mattress.

She filled her hands with as much of his erection as possible, starting slow teasing stroking. She glanced up to him for a moment, "You brought the lotion, right?"

He reached under one of the pillows near the headboard and pulled out a thin glass bottle, handing it to her. "I wanted us to be prepared for this."

Astrid smiled and removed the cork before pouring the cool light gray lotion over his member.

As she began working a generous amount of the lubricant into the skin of his shaft she noticed it definitely must have grown over the two months. Mainly because she could fit the same amount of meat into her hand as when she had during their exploration night, where he was fully erect. Now he was a little over half erect, so she assumed his girth had increased by at least half an inch. A half inch more of an already big problem now, but what would soon be a half inch more of a big release. At least she hoped so…

About a minute into her lubrication of him had passed, and now she was basically giving him a very slick hand job that made squishing sounds with each stroke. One that had him fully stiff and… actually a little over a half inch wider than he was during the last one.

"So…" he started awkwardly, "I guess you wanna be on top right?" Astrid's eyes locked to his and he clarified, "You might wanna set the pace… right?"

He barely had received an answer before she had raised herself and lined her entrance above the head of his member. "Yeah, I may need time to adapt to… all this."

Hiccup sneered. "You didn't exactly gesture to anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Did I really have to?"

"I guess not." She made a sad attempt to get him in, causing it to slide away from her slit and against her pelvis. Hiccup assisted her in the next try, steadying his erection with one hand as she finally managed to put some decent pressure against her entrance. Unfortunately not enough to get him in, but enough to feel what she was dealing with.

Astrid scooted herself forward and tried again with better leverage. She cursed as she managed to envelop the head between her lower lips. She could feel a delicious sting of being stretched out wide, and lost herself in it. Without thinking, the Viking girl sat, consuming the entire thickness in one movement.

It was like being speared by a lubricated fence post. Her body seized up at the sudden assault of overwhelming sensations. The throbbing veins along his length seemed to vibrate against her walls, further twisting the coil in her belly. Fusing pain, pleasure and that of a full stomach, a searing pulse began that seemed to come from all familiar places and some she didn't know existed. She choked out a guttural moan as she slid up about halfway and down again, fisting one hand into the sheets and the other into Hiccup's hair while he sat up to attend to her breasts.

His dragon length was hard as stone; relentless in the friction it caused grinding into her. Astrid clawed her fingers into the sheets. "Ah! Ahhh…!" she called to him and he answered her with a lustful growl that made her shudder, so primal and _confident_. And then she started to move, slowing withdrawing his tool only to press it back in, stretching her beyond imagination. Big and solid, pulling her open like no man ever would or could for that matter. Everything was positioned so perfectly in their union, every spot within her was expanded to their fullest potential, and both her clit and _that spot_ were being grinded against his shaft like flint and steel. The sparks created fire, and the fire spread too quickly.

Her release made her go from a indulged moan of Hiccup's name to a desperate scream that almost made her seem like she was in severe pain. She felt a strike of lightning that coursed through her body multiple times as she writhed and contorted around her lover. The explosions within her seemed to leak out of her as a large amount of her natural lubricant splurged out from the sides of her throbbing clit, sliming Hiccup's pubic hair.

* * *

**So it seems Astrid is actually the one with a premature ejaculation situation. XD **

**Thanks to all my followers and Sword of the Azure Rain for his assist in my story as well as my upcoming one for The Elder Scrolls. If anyone would like to toss me ideas or want info, PM me :) Also, in case anyone hasn't**** seen it yet and actually care, I updated my bio.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The newlyweds finish their consummation, and rumors start spreading like jelly on toast.**


	7. What a night

**Yes, this chapter is short. But it is mostly smut, so call it dessert. **

* * *

She struggled not to fully collapse onto him, instead supporting herself on his shoulders and seating herself on his lap as to recover. She was panting like a bitch in heat, with sweat glistening off her body. She could feel her walls swelling up in reaction to the strain they were under trying to accommodate Hiccup's girth and her lower lips were likely red from it. The length of him put her in a position while sitting, while not entirely uncomfortable allowed her to feel him eagerly pressing against her cervix like her breasts when she was wearing her tight wedding dress.

"Wow…" She uttered through deep breaths, "That was…"

"Quick?" Hiccup looked at her with a cocky smirk.

"Amazing." She completed. "I never thought that this would be so good." She looked down at the mess between them, and noticed an interesting abnormality. He was literally so big, there was a noticeable bulge in her lower abdomen where he was expanding her insides.

Hiccup glanced downward to see whatever she was looking at, and noticed the outward protrusion. "Whoa. Am I doing that?" He took a hand away from Astrid's breasts and ran his thumb over her pelvis. Astrid swallowed at the sudden pressure.

"Yes. I believe you are, big boy." She stated with a wry smirk. "If someone told me a year ago that I'd lose my virginity to a dragon cock, I would have socked them in the face." The throbbing of her clit returned quickly, and with weak legs, she tried to start up a decent rhythm, making her legs burn.

Hiccup could see the discomfort in her eyes as she began moving again, and with a deft shift of his hips, rolled them over. Astrid did little more than give a startled squeak from their change in position. As soon as those gorgeous green eyes met hers however, she was certainly not keen to object.

He resumed the rhythm by slowly unsheathing himself until only his tip remained, waiting for the panicked look on Astrid's face at the thought of him stopping. Then he forced his hips against hers in a sudden and smooth thrust making the blonde goddess beneath him arch uncontrollably into him.

"Gods!" She screamed in reaction to his surprise attack. Her body seemed unable to fully accommodate him. Her walls rippled and strained once more at each swift thrust he made. His vigorous movements sent pleasurable sparks of electricity across her whole body; that threatened to make her explode yet again. Her knuckles went white grasping at the sheets as she focused her willpower into holding it back for as long as she could.

Hiccup never knew such pleasure could be received from giving another person such satisfaction, and certainly not in this way. Her inner walls clenched around him like a vice made from oiled velvet, inviting him in with the warmth and her wonderfully tight embrace. And the sounds, the ways she would scream his name could drive a man to fall into a blissful oblivion. Not to mention the face she made when she reached her peak, was like looking into the very face of Freyja herself. The movements afterward were simply an extra serving of dessert with the way she contorted and convulsed around him. He could feel himself closing in on his own blissful end, and made his mission to give her another one first before he finished. "I'll bet you weren't talking about a Terrible Terror just now, were you?"

Astrid had absolutely no idea how he did it with those words, but it was the perfect catalyst to his dense erection pounding against her cervix, stretching her out like Night Fury would a Terrible Terror. She wailed to the skies as her climax rolled over her like thunder and finally the lightning struck, this time repetitively. Her body shook with the tremors of an earthquake as raw pleasure flowed through her body. While she slowly began coming down from her stellar state of euphoria, she thought this couldn't possibly get much better. Then he finished.

Hiccup groaned as he allowed himself to fall into his own climax prize for completing his mission. His pressure within him unloaded with great force and volume, pumping thick semen into his wife and allowing him sweet relief of his inner heat. He gave several quick, deep thrusts drawing out as much of his release as he could before his body finally relaxed. He rested himself on his forearms above Astrid, who was quietly relishing in the aftermath of their combined orgasms.

They were panting, exhausted, and sweaty from less than an hour of sex. Astrid had literally felt him finish within her, squirting his almost yogurt thick cum against her cervix and easily filling her to the brim with his warm essence. If that was sex… she could definitely get addicted to it. Maybe she already was, thanks to this… wonderful sex god of a husband that the she had been blessed with.

With half lidded eyes and a dazed smile, she wrapped one hand behind his neck and kissed him. "You really are amazing, you know that?"

"So you enjoyed it then?"

She laughed, "I don't think even Vikings can fake something like that. Especially not on their first time."

He was silent for a moment. "Cool." He shifted off of her onto his side, and then turned away from her.

Astrid could feel tension in the air and knew something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup didn't even bother to look at her. "Yeah. I'm just… questioning my Dad's logic about women." He had worded what was in his head in an entirely different way, mainly because he didn't want to offend Astrid in any way.

"What logic?"

He finally turned and locked his serious eyes with hers. "He said every woman has something their first lover has to break through during their first time. I didn't feel anything break." He wanted to deny it as a possibility, but Hiccup was logical. If Astrid had been with someone else... then this really was too good to be true.

Astrid finally understood the dilemma. "Ooooooh, okay, I see what you mean. I took care of the painful part myself so tonight we wouldn't have to worry about it."

He was silent again, and his seriousness seemed to shrink into disappointment. "Oh…" In reality, he couldn't be more relieved. She had taken care of what he thought would be the most difficult part of having sex, and she had done it without cheating on him. He actually was a little pissed off at himself for even allowing the thought to cross his mind.

Astrid rolled her eyes and sat up. "Now what?"

Hiccup sighed and managed to tell her something true despite the fact it wasn't exactly what she was asking for, "My Dad said it was supposed to be an honored privilege given to a man by his wife to break that… "

"Yeah, and tribe leaders used to sign treaties with dragon blood. There are a lot of weird customs we have, Hiccup. It doesn't mean that all of them are important."

His eyes brightened at her wise words. It seemed his intellect was rubbing off on her. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

He opened one arm to her and she fully obliged by rolling over and cuddling into his shoulder. "I think the honored privilege should be the fact that you took your willing wife's virginity, and showed her one hell of a time afterward."

Astrid smiled when she heard him laugh. "That's a good point. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now then, you have a lot of questions to answer about this wedding contract."

* * *

**I have quite a few ideas in mind how the plot will go from here, but I'd like to hear my fans opinions on the matter before I choose a direction. I will not abandon the story, but I intend on taking a break to work on my Elder Scrolls one and my book series. The Elder Scrolls story info is in my bio if anyone wants to read up on that.**


	8. Breeding Bull

**Hey everybody, I didnt wanna go too long without posting up a chapter. So here you go. I have been focusing on other things however, so this one is rather short. Still accepting requests for the direction from this point forward, but I have a vague Idea of my own going**.

* * *

Hiccup had answered her questions like she was giving him the easiest quiz in the world. Their parents didn't watch because according to them, "Hearing them would be enough." There was no bride price, instead it happened as more of a gift exchange. Hiccup had made her father a War Ax made from rare steel and was decorated with gold and diamonds. It seemed more than fitting for a gift, and the dowry was bestowed to Hiccup right after. Hiccup had thought that it would have made the contract seem like less of a "contract" and more of a loving union between two people. It seemed he really _did _plan this marriage out.

The next morning, she woke up laying next to him. Well, more like half on top of him and half next to him. She was laying her head against his well muscled chest with one arm around him and with her left leg across his lower thighs. She never thought a person would make such a wonderful pillow.

Rolling over onto her back, she yawned and stretched out her arms and legs. Gods, she hadn't slept that well in _ages; _and by ages she meant the three months or so she had been busy jacking off to the thought of Hiccup banging her. Speaking of chronic masturbation, she surprisingly didn't have the urge to do that right now. In fact, she still felt relaxed and relieved because of those two amazing orgasms Hiccup had given her the previous night. If they got any better than that, shed have to come up with a new word for that level of extensive release.

Spotting a note on the nightstand by her side of the bed, she sat up and took it curiously.

_Astrid and Hiccup,_

_We are so very proud of you two for going so well into adulthood. Good night and we'll see you tomorrow._

_Your parents, Stoic, Askel , and Ingrid._

_P.S. If you two want to get loud, use the cellar. It has plenty of room for things other than storage._

Hiccup suddenly surprised her by snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close, kissing her neck affectionately. "Good morning, beautiful," he told her. "Did you have fun last night?"

She gave a pleased hum and intertwined her fingers into his. "That was the best time of my life."

He grinned, then spotted the note. "Whats that?"

"A note from our parents. Do you think we could fit a bed down in the cellar and still have storage down there?" She handed the paper to him, and after reading it, he smirked.

"I think we can figure something out later. Do you want some breakfast?" He asked. " There should be some fresh eggs and I think we have some Warthog bacon too."

"Wow, Mr. Trophy Husband." She said sarcastically, "So you can _cook _too?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Well, its not like my Dad could feed me with him running the village all the time. I had to learn at some point."

"Sounds delicious."

"Alright, It should be ready in thirty minutes or so." Hiccup sat up, stretched his arms and shoulders, and put his prosthetic on before getting out of bed. Astrid couldn't help but stare as his flaccid length swung as walked around the bed and opened a dresser.

_Like a prized breeding bull…_

"What?" Astrid was suddenly snapped out of her gaze and found Hiccup looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Astrid could already feel the cool morning air warming up around her. "Um… did I say that out loud?"

He smiled with pride, "Yes, yes you did. And thank you." Hiccup pulled out two long robes from the dresser drawer before closing it. He handed the light blue one to her as he began putting on the dark green one.

* * *

**So as for the "direction": Unless someone thinks of a better one, the one Im going for revolves around how Astrid begins to show off her her "Prized breeding bull." And how girls start getting jealous. There also may not be as much smut as I initially hoped for because it would start getting repetitive early.**

**On a side note: I am looking for someone willing to do fanart for this so I can have a cover. It doesn't need to be pornographic in nature, but the concept I have for it does technically have a "sexual theme" to it.**

**On another note: I am peeved at the lack of Astrid x Hiccup stuff on Rule 34. COME ON PEOPLE! **


	9. Bragging Rights

**Sup peoples. Not much to say today. Here you go, srry if its short.**

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup had slept in notably late, and by the time they had finished their breakfast, it was almost noon. Usually, people who slept in that late would get kicked out of bed by one of their neighbors. However, since the couple had just begun their honeymoon, they would have it easy for a while. The two ended up flying off to the Meade Hall with some of their honeyed mead.

Toothless landed just before Stormfly, then ran off to the woods as soon as Hiccup dismounted. "Uh… okay…" Hiccup muttered, confusedly. "Have fun!" He called after him.

Astrid looked at him sympathetically after dismounting from Stormfly. "Don't worry about it. He always comes back."

Hiccup sighed, "I know. I just kinda miss when we used to hang out more." He smiled as Astrid pecked him on the cheek and took one of his hand in hers. "But you are quite a pleasant way to occupy me."

As they entered the meade hall, hands joined, they were greeted by Heather calling them. "Astrid! Hiccup! Over here!" She waved to them to join their friends at the table they sat at.

All eyes stared at the two intently as they sat down next to each other between Heather and

Ruffnut. The silence quickly became awkward, and finally too uncomfortable.

"What?" Hiccup finally asked aloud.

There was another short moment of silence before Tuffnut spoke, "Sooooo…"

"So what?" Astrid questioned with an annoyed tone.

"Don't give us that crap." Snotlout stated defiantly, "You two plowed, right?"

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other nervously, not knowing if the other would want to talk about it or not. Astrid finally answered, giving as little info as possible, "Yes, we had sex. And it was good. There, happy?"

Snotlout huffed, "No. We want details."

Ruffnut spoke up, "Yeah. Wheres the icing on this cake?"

Astrid groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "Do we really have to talk about _this?_"

"You may as well. They probably wont let up on this. And you probably don't want to have everyone assuming the rumors floating around are true."

Both Hiccup and Astrid immediately gave her their attention. "What rumors?" The two asked simultaneously.

"Well," She said, taking a sip from her mug, "There is one where you two actually didn't have sex, one where someone joined you two, and there is one where Hiccup couldn't give you what you wanted, if you know what I mean."

"That is ridiculous. All three of those rumors are wrong." Hiccup said sternly.

"So what _is _the truth then?" Fishlegs asked. It was rather surprising he of all people would be interested in this, but then again, he did have a inner aggression no one knew about until a couple years ago, so he was full of surprises, apparently.

Astrid looked to Hiccup to see if he would say what happened, but he kept quiet, obviously holding back the desire to start gloating. She nudged him with her elbow, " Hey, is it okay if I tell them my way?" She could tell from the face he made it was difficult decision to make, but still answered with a quick nod. Growing a devious smile, she looked around the table, "Do you guys really wanna know?"

All heads except Hiccup's nodded eagerly.

"Are you sure?"

"YES," They all said desperately.

"Okay. Yes, we did have sex. No, no one else joined us, and yes, he gave me what I wanted. In fact, this man, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, my friend and husband…" She paused for dramatic effect, almost laughing at the interested wide eyes everyone was giving her. "Is a top of the line stallion. He is probably gifted… scratch that, embedded with the essence of Freyja herself, because he can work my body like he works metal at the forge. He has magic hands that ruined masturbation for me forever and he wields that dragon sized monster between his legs better than he can train an actual dragon."

Astrid stopped and examined her handiwork, which was everyone's flabbergasted faces. She gave a satisfied smile and put an arm around Hiccup. "So there. Hiccup is a trophy husband who any woman should be honored to bare children for, and if decency allowed it, I would let him fuck me anywhere and anytime he wanted. Happy _now_?"

Silence filled the hall. Open mouthed stares were exchanged between the boys on the other side of the table before Fishlegs excused himself. "Uh, I just remembered, Meatlug was supposed to get her daily quartz deposit today. See you later guys!" Bolting off, the awkward situation pulled the other boys away as well. Snotlout declared he had to make up for not working out last night, and Tuffnut simply said he had to "do something."

Probably jack off.

* * *

**Next: Heather and Ruffnut get a look-see, and Astrid realizes that Hiccup's size is harder to adapt to than she thought it would be. Good thing she enjoys a good "stretch."**

**Chapters may be more frequent from now on, but shorter.**


	10. Good Show, Big Boy!

**Mwahahaha. Me evil. Me leave you with shmutty cliff hanger. XD**

* * *

As Tuffnut left, closing the door behind him, the hall was left dead silent. Awkward stained the silence before Heather finally declared, "I don't think I believe you, Astrid."

Astrid snorted, almost laughing, "What?"

"Come on Astrid, think about it." She gestured to Hiccup. "He has no experience. And I don't think hes the right body size to have something that big."

Astrid looked to Ruffnut for help. She simply shrugged in response. Furrowing her eyebrows in irritation, she took several seconds to figure out the situation. "Hm. I see what you're trying to do, Heather."

Hiccup, confused as he was, requested help. "And what _is _she trying to do? I'm lost."

"She wants to see the dragon you are hiding in your pants." Astrid answered simply.

"Oooh. Count me in on that." Ruffnut stated excitedly.

All three girls suddenly had their eyes on him with expecting stares. Hiccup quickly realized this, and instantly looked to Astrid. "Wait, you're _supporting _them?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Hiccup. It's not like I'm going to let them touch you. That's _my _job_." _

The way she let her last sentence roll out with a seductive purr and a lick of her upper lip quickly made his mindset of denying them go down, along with a good portion of blood flow. He sighed, and glanced around the hall for any sign of people. Finding none, he finally agreed, "Alright."

Hiccup scooted back until he was on the rear edge of his seat. He lifted up his vest slightly before looking back at Astrid for a moment. "You sure about this?" Her angered eyes upon him gave him all the answer he needed.

Carefully undoing the laces of his pants, he then shimmied them down a little along with his skivvies. Reaching under the fabric and finally removing it, his mostly flaccid member was greeted by several surprised reactions. He couldn't blame them, after all, even his own hand could only just wrap around it and have his fingers barely touch.

"Holy shit." Stated Ruffnut, wide eyed and almost drooling. Heather was simply staring, mouth agape, obviously shocked at what she was looking at.

Astrid was grinning like a deviant. "And this is him soft," she took him with one hand, making Hiccup take his own away and allow her to work. With a firm grip, she began stroking his thick member slowly, making her husband's breathing rate pick up. "You should see the dragon when its wide awake."

Heather was struggling not to reach out and touch it. "Obvious emphasis on wide, apparently."

As his shaft began increasing in volume, so did the amazement of its viewers. As he reached half mast, Ruffnut asked, "Damn, Astrid. You actually put that _inside you_?"

"Proudly. And with plenty of lube." She added her other hand to work on him, and looked up into Hiccup's eyes with a devious smile.

He groaned through his teeth. "Astrid… I… I think that's enough." He was really enjoying this. _Really enjoying this. _But he was scared more than anything, mainly because _anyone _could walk into the hall right now and interrupt them. And Hiccup, as 'big' as he was, wouldn't be able to stuff himself back into his pants without standing up. Which would give any uninvited visitors a clear view of what they were doing. Which would be bad. Very bad.

"Oh, I don't think so. You are going to have a hard time walking out of here like this. I should _at least _finish what I started." His erection was bordering full mast, and she could feel the wide veins already throbbing. This was _way _too much fun, and he had been _such _a good boy… She may as well give him a reward…

Ruffnut was elated. "We get to see Hiccup go a full round? Cool!"

"You sure do. Ready for a finale, love?" Astrid kissed him on the neck sensually, almost licking it with the amount enthusiasm she put into it.

Hiccup's cheeks were a light pink and his breathing was ragged. "Wha… What are you gonna do?"

She licked her lips, enjoying the sight of sexy ass Hiccup in this vulnerable position. She brought her mouth to his ear slowly and whispered, "I'm going to give you one of the best services a wife can give her husband." She gave his ear a soft touch with her tongue, and with that, went to town on him.

* * *

**Next Chapter: What was promised in ze previous chapter.**

**And while yall are here, read my other story, Khajiit Stick Together. **

**"In the hostile land of Skyrim, where the civil war and the returning dragons limit possibilities for opportunity, the most unlikely of its residents will pull together and rid the land of the poison that has forced its people against each other."**


	11. Discovery

**Hello, slaves.. Er, fans. This was intended to be two different chapters, but then I'd be lying to you about the promise given last chapter. Enjoy! AND PLZ REVIEW THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT!**

* * *

Hiccup hissed in pleasure as Astrid stuffed the head of his member into her warm, wet mouth. It was a wonderfully tight fit with Astrid's tongue working him . The fact that his gorgeous wife was so eager to please him in this way was just so… words couldn't describe it. All he could do was grip the back edge of his seat with one hand and Astrid's hair in the other while she bobbed her head as she pleasured him.

"Hey!" Ruffnut whined, "I can't see anything!" Astrid's body had made it almost impossible to see any of the action from Ruffnut's position, and it was making her feel left out.

"Well then get over here," Heather suggested. "You're missing a lot right now."

Astrid hummed around Hiccup's cock in a short laugh, making Hiccup utter her name in a trembling voice, "_Astriiiid…_"

Ruffnut got up from her seat and walked around to thee other side of the table for a better view. As she passed Hiccup, she whispered into his ear, "I'll bet you're getting close, huh big boy?"

He only moaned in response, "_Oh Thor_…"

_I guess that means yes_, Astrid thought. With the little estimated time she had, she forced her head downward, sucking in as much of his length as she possibly could. She swallowed against the head, gagging in attempt to force him into her throat. She felt him shift his hips upwards as he groaned, and she knew he was on the verge of exploding. She took her left hand from her stroking and slid it into his pants, gently cupping his balls. Hiccup's alpha male genes displayed themselves once again as she noticed they filled her whole hand.

Finally, Hiccup could no longer contain himself. Nails biting into the wood of his seat, he gritted his teeth as he let the blissful release wash over his body. "I'm cumming!"

It all happened so very quickly, Astrid didn't know how to respond. First, she felt Hiccup begin to unload himself, her mouth quickly filling with his seed as she tried to gulp it down. Then she heard the door of the Meade Hall open, along with Gobber's voice. Then next thing she knew her head was forced downward, making her accidentally envelop the thick head of Hiccup's shaft into her throat. Along with at least an extra two inches of it. While he was still cumming.

She gagged desperately, but the force of Hiccup's hand on the back of her head only made her take in another inch worth of his meat. She struggled against him, only to be held down by his other hand as well as one other. She dared not to bite him because she loved this organ she was sucking on way too much. She was forced to wait out this choking.

Astrid had no idea how much time had passed before Hiccup released her. She was still conscious, and not yet dizzy, so probably not very long. She reeled back, coughing. "Hiccup!" She yelled between gasps of air, "What was that?"

Hiccup panicked. "I'm sorry! I told you we should have stopped! I… I.."

"Gobber took an uninvited visit with horrible timing, Astrid," Heather supported, "It was either that or get in trouble for public indecency." She smiled slyly, " And Gobber said to tell you that if you two keep doing it in public people are going to start going to you for sex advice."

Well, that _did _sound like Gobber. Astrid sighed, rubbing her now sore throat. "Yea, I guess you're…" She began, before noticing Hiccup's state of arousal. "Damn, Hiccup! You're still hard?"

The other two girl's eyes instantly darted to his dong, and gasps were heard. They stared at it, wide eyed for a moment.

Hiccup felt uncomfortable in the awkward silence that followed. "What? It isn't every day I get to see my gorgeous wife's face half covered in my cum."

Astrid was suddenly alerted by the throbbing in her groin.

_HA! Thought that one night with that stud of yours would keep me quiet forever, huh, BITCH?_

Astrid sighed, completely submitting to her desire. "Well, ladies, its been fun, but it looks like a have a dragon to tame." Hiccup's eyes lit up and a smile formed on his face. He stood up, and quickly stuffed his pride into his pants, not even bothering with the laces. Astrid took his hand and they raced outside, where Stormfly was snacking in one of the large food dishes set out for the dragons.

The door to the Haddock junior's house swung open, nearly coming off its hinges as the couple rushed in. Slamming the door behind them, they almost instantly took advantage of their privacy, stripping each other of their clothes as they moved upstairs. By the time they reached their bed, Astrid was only in her panties and Hiccup was wearing nothing at all.

Astrid crawled up onto the edge of the bed, swaying her hips seductively for her husband. He wasted absolutely no time, tugging her panties down to her knees as he positioned himself at her entrance.

_Oh Thor_… She thought as he prodded her entrance. It was as if instead of stretching and adapting to his size, Astrid's body had shrunk in attempt to protect itself and prevent another intrusion. In other words, he felt oh so much bigger than before. She whined desperately from her desire to have him within her as he struggled to give her what she wanted.

"Hang on a sec." Hiccup pulled away from her, much to her disapproval. She watched him as he took the bottle of lotion from the nightstand they left it on, uncorked it and poured a generous amount over his member before returning it to the nightstand. Astrid took the moment to remove her panties and toss them into the corner of the room, before returning to her position on her hands and knees.

Astrid let out a weak, pleading whine as he worked his lubed fingers against her lips, preparing her for what was to come. "Please, Hiccup… No more teasing…"

"I don't know, Astrid. I think I want to hear you beg," He told her, working a pair of fingers into her to both drive her mad and lubricate her. After a moment of silence, he removed them, and she suddenly realized he was serious.

As horny as she was, she didn't care if he was serious or not. "Please! I want your gargantuan bull sized dick inside me! I'll do anything, I… _FUCK!_" Astrid gave a startled cry as he impaled himself fully within her, the tip embracing her cervix like best friends. The sudden stretch and vast amount of pleasure put her in a momentary state of shock. It was like being punched in the face so fast you couldn't tell who did it. She erupted, her startled cry getting louder as her legs curled from her toes upward, soon having her heels tight up against her round buttocks. Her fingers clenched the sheets of the bed tightly as hiccup's thrusts pushed her electrical release further than any of the others had gone before. By the time it ended, she felt in the same condition as when Hiccup gave her the first proper orgasm of her life. Weak and debilitated. However this time, she had her husband dead set on continuing to give her more.

"Damn, Astrid," he told her when her orgasmic screams and convulsions subsided, "You are even tighter than before." His thrusts were much slower then they had been last night, but the friction was much greater. Her toes curled and she grimaced with every deep thrust made her feel like she was being fisted.

"I dunno Hiccup, I think… ungh," She was stopped by the sensation of being filled again. "I think you… got bigger. Ah… I can fucking feel you in my stomach for Thor's sake!"

He smiled. "Im glad you're having fun."

It took a moment for it to fully be noticed, but Astrid suddenly felt something she hadn't felt before. Maybe it was because of the excitement of just doing it during their first night that she didn't notice it, but now… "Deeper."

"What?" Hiccup stopped his thrusts, leaving him halfway in, and halfway to that newly discovered special spot.

"I didn't say _stop_, Hiccup!" Astrid yelled angrily out of sexual frustration. "_Deeper! Please!_"

Hiccup smirked evilly. "Oh, Im sorry. You mean like this?" He slammed his hips against her rear end, forcing his cock as deep as it could possibly go inside of her. The head rammed against her cervix, everything that could possibly be stretched out without causing pain was, and it was amazing.

Astrid gasped, suddenly in shock from the sensation. It wasn't a surprised gasp, or a pained one, rather it was in response to feeling the breath fly out of her lungs. Being filled so well, so much, so quickly made her gasp break into a deep, indulged moan.

"_YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!_"

Hiccup began moving in quick, short movements, making sure to work against her furthest wall of her insides as often as possible. Astrid squirmed under him, trying to contain her next upcoming orgasm and last as long as possible. Her attempt failed, miserably, as if she was trying to stop the tide from moving in and out…

In and out…

_In and out_…

"_UNNNNGH!_" Astrid's head dropped down as her arms collapsed. She bit into the sheets with both teeth and nails and her back arched like a bow. She struggled not to flail her body as Hiccup continued to mash her new pleasure button, while kneading the other two at the same time. He was making her cum for him like he was taking a trophy, but this would qualify him to get a statue in his honor. Her fluids squirted over thighs and sheets, and Astrid felt like her blood was being drained directly from her veins as dizziness overwhelmed her. She was left with almost no energy to do anything, not even rock against her husband as he finished.

Hiccup's timing was perfect. He let out a long hiss that developed into Astrid's name before filling her one last time pumping his thick stream of seed into her. Astrid elicited a delighted hum at the feeling of him squirting against her cervix and his cum spreading out to the rest of her walls. It left her with the wonderful warmth that would go perfect with the afterglow.

It was a good thing it was their honeymoon, or else they would have been expected to get out of bed and do something chore related. And that would ruin this perfect moment.

Astrid and Hiccup were splayed out on the bed, avoiding the stain of their fluids on the side of it. Astrid's hair was mostly undone and her headband was on the counter, and a smiled was lazily plastered on her face. She sleepily traced circles over Hiccup's chest as she quietly rested her head against his chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

Hiccup matched her lazy grin and rested his head against hers. "Love you too."

It seemed life would be perfect for the two of them. Unfortunately, fate always has cruel twists, and reality is unforgiving.

* * *

**Next chapter: YO peoples! We are going to have a vote for what the next chapter will be based on. Here are your options:**

**1: Astrid gets sick. It doesn't seem like much, but in fact it is life threatening and has a very unorthodox cure. Will Hiccup and Astrid be able to deal with it?**

**2: Hiccup gets sick and is on the verge of death. But apparently he has friends in high and mysterious places that he doesnt even know about.**


	12. Astrid's Illness

**Why yes, it short, but its ending should get heads rolling, and it will get to the point of the whole thing faster. BTW I will be using both ideas 1 and 2. 1 is just coming first, as it usually does.**

* * *

Astrid felt like shit. Absolute shit. All she wanted to do was sleep, but the doctor was intent on poking and prodding at her until she discovered her illness.

The symptoms started several days earlier, with mild coughing that both Hiccup and Astrid thought of as a scratchy throat. Then came the shivers, and then the overall crappy feeling Astrid was feeling now. Throughout all of that, she never denied herself or Hiccup sex when the mood came around (which happened often). But the morning Astrid awoke to a horny Hiccup and didn't feel like doing it because of how crappy she felt, both of them began to worry.

Astrid went into a short coughing fit, this time spitting whatever mucus and phlegm that came up into a small piece of paper. Gothi took it and examined it closely. For a moment, Astrid and Hiccup glanced at each other, both thinking she was going to smell it. Or even worse, lick it.

But instead the Elder balled it up and tossed it into the living room fire. She watched as the paper burned. The flames then reached the mucus covered part of the paper, and the water in it reacted to the fire with a sharp crackling. She noticed that the charred remnants of the mucus covered paper had a blue tint to its blackness.

She began writing into the floor with her staff. Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber stood silently, waiting for the blacksmith to begin translating.

"She says Astrid is lucky that you caught this early," He said, his eyes never coming off the floor, "What she has is life threatening, but only in its late stages."

_"What?"_ Hiccup exclaimed, startled. " Wha.. What does she have? It just looks like a cold, maybe, _possibly_ the flu. How could it _kill_ her?"

Gobber and Gothi looked at Hiccup skeptically. Astrid rolled her eyes. "Don't forget who the doctor is here, Hiccup."

"That's not what I meant," he said, obviously upset.

Gothi sighed, and continued writing. Gobber translated, "She says the Bog-Burglars had to go halfway to the edge of the Earth to get the alternative cure because there was a… cow holding a pie?" Gothi promptly elbowed him in the gut before she continued writing. "Oh, I mean an _epidemic_ in their village and they didn't want to go with the usual cure… Ah, yes I remember this story." Gobber went silent for a moment, slowly remembering the ending of the story.

Astrid sneezed, and crossed her arms like a child in a fit. "Just get to the point, please. What's the cure?"

Gothi looked to Gobber expectantly. _Do you want to tell them or do you want me to use my blunt, straightforward version?_

Gobber sighed. "Well, I'll explain the details tomorrow so I can get the ingredients for the brew ready, but I will tell you this. You two are incredibly lucky you are married to each other right now."

* * *

**Next chapter: The reason the Bog Burglars didnt want to use the usual remedy is revealed, and Heather and Astrid work together to get it.**

**ANY GUESSES TO THE CURE PPLZ?**


	13. Donating

**Eh, I felt like putting the smutty part in the next chapter. SO I CAN GLOAT ABOUT POSTING 3 CHAPTERS IN 2 DAYS XD GLOAT, GLOAT, GLOAT!**

* * *

Hiccup rarely left Astrid's side as she lay bedridden and unable to do anything. He only got up to get her food or things to make sure she was comfortable. One more time to get his sketchbook so he could do something without leaving the bed.

Early next morning there was a knock at the door. Hiccup hoped it was Gobber, but it was unfortunately Snotlout. And Hiccup would much rather be with his wife than with _Snotlout_.

He was wearing his snotty, prideful grin on his face that made Hiccup know the average IQ in the area was about to drop. "Hey Hiccup, I just wanted to come and tell you that I volunteered to be the donor, so you don't need to worry about anything."

"Donor? For what?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well, don't worry, I'll take care of everyth…"

The author quickly wrote in Gobber, so Snotlout wouldn't ruin the surprise for the fans. "Oh, no ya don't, Jorgenson." He said sternly, hobbling over to the front door. "First off, you're not married to Astrid. Second, you aren't even supposed to _be_ in this chapter."

"Awww, man," he pouted, before he promptly poofed away, having been deleted by the backspace button on the authors keyboard.

"Now that that's taken care of, I've got the stuff you need." He held up a medium sized pot with the lid on it.

"Oh, thanks Gobber. Come on in."

"So is this medicine edible enough that she wont have to hold her nose when she eats it?" Hiccup said as Gobber closed the door behind him.

Gobber sighed. "No, but she wont be the one eating it."

"What? Why not?"

"Look, lad. I didn't want to be the one to tell ya this, but I'm unfortunately the best one for the job," He set the pot down near the fire pit and continued, "Ya remember the story about the Bog Burglars and their epidemic with this disease?"

Hiccup nodded. "Oh right. You said you were going to tell me the details… Wait, do I really want to know this?"

"Its not much of a want as much as a 'need to know' situation."

Hiccup gave a deep breath and sat down in one of the living room chairs. "Alright then. Tell me what I need to know. Nothing else."

Gobber got right down to business. "Okay. Ya see, men never get this disease. No one knows why, but at some point, this remedy was figured out and it saved a lot of women. Legend has it that all the married women that got this disease survived it."

"Can you just get to the 'what the cure is' part, please? I want Astrid to feel better already."

Gobber's eyes narrowed. "I was gettin' to that part. In order to cure it, you need to eat this pudding… porridge… stuff. Then wait about an hour or so. Your body will do whatever it does to the food, and the byproduct will be the medicine Astrid needs."

"Wait, are you saying Astrid is going to have to eat my… That's _disgusting!_" Hiccup yelled, mortified that anything like that could qualify for anything other than being in an outhouse.

"No, no, _its your seed_, Hiccup!"

Hiccup was rendered speechless, so Gobber continued, "For some reason, the semen ends up containing the byproduct. Nothing else works, maybe because it only goes there once its made for some reason. Astrid will have to eat yours once your body has started creating the byproduct from the ingredients. What did you think I was talking about?"

Hiccup shivered from the thought of what he assumed Astrid would have to eat. "Don't ask."

* * *

**BAM! I bet no one saw THAT coming. Medicinal jizz for the win! LOLOLOLOL**

**Next chapter: Hiccup does his duty as a good husband, and Heather helps Astrid get her "medicine."**

**BTW FYI I recently got a few rather odd guest reviews, so I think I should point this out. I am in fact a straight male.**


	14. First Dose

**LOL I really enjoyed that joke earlier X) Now you can enjoy this chapter for putting up with me.**

* * *

After Gobber had finished his note to Astrid justifying semen as the cure for her illness, have a sketchbook's worth of paper had been wasted. And by wasted, that meant crumpled up rough drafts all over the living room floor. It looked at least good enough to possibly let Astrid only hit Hiccup a few times after he told her the "news." With the limited time they had, it seemed good enough.

Gobber patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck lad. Do ya want me to get ya something for the beating she'll give ya?"

Hiccup sighed as he started up the stairs. "No, but could you get me some kind of painkiller from Gothi? I think I'm going to be sore later."

"Ha. Sure, lad. I'll see if I can hook you up with some of that exotic dragon nip we use for the belly achin dragons."

"Thanks Gobber."

* * *

_"Ungh… YES…" Astrid whined as Hiccup slipped back into her thoroughly used slit, his thick meat still stretching the poor girl out like piece of coiled leather ready to snap. She embedded her nails into his back as he quickly came again, overflowing her again with another half gallon sized load._

_"Astrid," He whispered her name._

_"Oh, Hiccup. I love you so much."_

_"Astrid…"_

_"Mmmm… __**Hiccup**__."_

"Astrid?"

Astrid grimaced as the dream faded and she suddenly felt the pressure of a hand on her shoulder. She groaned weakly for a moment before rolling over, her eyes lighting up slightly at the sight of her trophy husband. "Hey, you."

"Um… Hey Astrid."

She almost instantly noticed he wasn't making eye contact with her. "Everything all right? You seem nervous."

"Me? Oh, yeah. Its just a lot has happened in the past few hours."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

He smirked confidently. "Well, for one, I heard my wife moaning my name in her sleep when I walked into our bedroom today."

She smiled back at him. "You must really rock her world if you make her do that."

"That would explain why she indulges me with her goddess body all the time." They sat their for a moment smiling contently at each other before Hiccup got back on task. "_Ahem_, anyway, Gobber came with the brew we needed."

"Oh, good. Where is it?"

Hiccup scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, about that… I had to eat it."

She looked at him seriously for a moment. _"What?"_

He quickly handed Gobber's note to her before he began explaining.

As he finished his little story, he noticed Astrid never unfolded the note. "Um… Are you going to read that?"

Astrid sat up with a somewhat stern look on her face. "So let me get this straight. The medicine is in your _jizz_, and I have to _eat_ it."

Hiccup nodded.

"And I have to _suck it out of you_ _directly_ to get the most effect out of it."

He nodded again.

She gave him a skeptical stare. "And you expect me to _believe that_?"

"No. That's why I had Gobber write that note. So you would believe me."

To Hiccup's surprise, she didn't read the note. In fact, she tossed it across the room. Then she grabbed Hiccup by his vest and yanked him onto the bed, making him crawl over her. She kissed him deeply but carefully because of how frail she felt. "Okay," she whispered.

"You believe me?"

"I trust you. I don't think you'd lie about something this serious." She wrapped her arm around his neck and back before connecting their lips once more. They laid together like that for at least a good few minutes, gently tongue fucking each other and groping each other so firmly there would be marks later in the day. Soon, Hiccup was throbbing within his pants, and desperately tried to get them off without losing the close embrace with his wife. He failed to do so, and was forced to get up onto his knees and undo the laces. Astrid smiled and aided him, tugging down his pants and skivvies after the laces were undone and freeing his dragon from its cage once again.

"Mmmm, that's nice," Hiccup murmured as Astrid began stroking the base of it softly and teasingly, "You have really soft hands for a warrior, you know that?"

"You are wearing too many clothes. You know that?"

Hiccup couldn't agree more. He removed his prosthetic quickly, only undoing half the straps before pulling it off and putting it at the foot of the bed. He promptly yanked off everything else waist down before crawling back over Astrid. She had undone the front of her robe, and now she lay absolutely naked under him, except for her arms, which were the only part still dressed. He adjusted himself until he was between her legs before slowly pushing against her.

She grunted for a moment at the wonderful pressure and slow stretch at her drooling entrance, but then stopped him, pushing away his hips. "Wait, Hiccup."

He stopped and backed off, confused and slightly worried at her sense of urgency. He looked at her with concerned eyes.

Astrid spoke in a weak voice, "I… I cant. Not that way. I don't have the energy right now for what you would end up giving me."

Because of her current state, he remained patient with her. "Okay. I understand."

She placed her hand on his face gently and whimpered, "But I still want you to finish. I _need_ you to."

"I know," He stroked her hair as they sat in their moment. "Can I try something crazy?"

"I trust you," she said simply with a smile.

"Thank you." He kissed her on the forehead before reaching over to the counter of the nightstand to the left of the bed and taking the slender lotion bottle. There wasn't much left, but only just enough for his plan to work. He handed it to her. "Would you mind?" She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before he told her, "We need it for the plan."

Soon a small amount was poured over him, and Astrid slowly got to work, giving long strokes up and down his shaft. She was about to put the bottle back with the other hand before Hiccup took it back. Astrid gasped at the cold sensation as Hiccup emptied the bottle between her breasts. He moved over her until he straddled her abdomen, and then it suddenly became clear. Her breasts were certainly big enough for this, and he was the perfect size to finish into her mouth.

"This is genius Hiccup. How did you think of this?"

"You gave me the idea. When you sucked me with your boobs on my lap."

She fondly remembered the occasion, her between his legs and her breasts around him as she took him into her throat on purpose for the first time. Now seemed almost the same, except he was on top of her. And this was a necessity for her survival.

She adjusted herself backward until her head was against the headboard, then moved a pillow behind her head. Hiccup followed her movement, and after she was comfortable, slid his thickness between her breasts. She looked up to him with an encouraging grin and kissed its head before slowly stuffing her mouth with him. He gripped the headboard with one hand and grunted quietly as she sucked and massaged him with her tongue. Astrid swiftly moved forward with Hiccup's plan since he was distracted, and pressed her soft breasts together around his shaft. She began moving each one in alternating directions, making him shudder in response.

"You are really good at this for a beginner, Astrid." He huffed as his breathing accelerated.

She removed him from her mouth with a slick pop, saliva connecting him to her mouth in two thin strings. She licked her lips. "Care to take over here, genius? This was _your_ plan, and I'm not supposed to be very active right now."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He took his hands from the headboard and grasped her breasts from the side, squeezing them together tightly, but not enough to make Astrid uncomfortable. She relaxed her arms watched him begin to slide in and out between her cleavage. It was a rather odd combination of sensations, the tight pressure on her breasts and the stiff movement between them was like she was working a bar of soap along her flesh. There was also the vibration of him, pulsing against her flesh like a growling dragon.

Within minutes, he was fully thrusting against the tight crevice of her cleavage. A desperate cry escaped him, "Oh Gods, Astrid, here it comes."

Astrid smiled wickedly opening her mouth wide for him. "That's a good boy. Give your girl her medicine. Your thick, hot…"

"OH GODS!" Her words lit his innards ablaze, making him almost instantly fire the first large stream of cum directly onto her tongue.

Astrid was taken aback by the flavor of him. It was thick like snot and plentiful, as expected, but the flavor was much more appealing than before. It was still musty, but had lost its essence of salt. It now had a distinctly sweet flavor, like the cream filled treat she had enjoyed during their last date before their wedding.

She hummed in delight at the candy like flavor and pushed her head down, enveloping his tip as he continued to spasm and unload himself onto her awaiting mouth. He released her breasts and moaned deeply, taking the headboard in a death grip to prevent hurting his wife. Astrid continued his work with her hands, milking more of this delicious medicine from her husband and making his head reel back, his hips bucking into her mouth as he squirmed in ecstasy. Her mouth was nearly overwhelmed by his massive surge of cum, and though she wanted to indulge in the flavor of him, she had to gulp it down fervently until he was a few seconds into his orgasm. Then she let her mouth get filled, removing his dick from her mouth accordingly as space for it was lost.

By the time Hiccup finished, breathing heavily as his muscles relaxed, Astrid's cheeks were completely full of his seed. She relished this new flavor of him, swishing her tongue around her semen filled mouth before swallowing it little by little.

"Thank you, Astrid," Hiccup breathed, forced into exhaustion by the suspended orgasm his body had been craving.

As Astrid finished gulping down her medicine, she licked her lips happily. "No Hiccup. Thank _you_ for that delicious medicine. I don't mean to sound selfish, but would it be okay if I had seconds?"

* * *

**It seems Astrid has a new favorite creamy treat and it comes from her favorite meat stick**

**Next chapter: Heather shows up to help Astrid get her second dose.**

**I AM STILL NEEDING A COVER ART! ME NEED GOOD ARTIST FOR HELP PLZ!**


	15. More the Merrier

**AND BACK FROM THE DEAD I COME HITHER! lol hey, pplz. Her is my next chapter. CLIFFHANGER AHOY!**

* * *

Hiccup growled through clenched teeth, his hips bucking against Astrid's breasts as he allowed the blissful heat of his orgasm to overwhelm his body for the sixth time that night. Below him, Astrid delightfully suckled the head of his shaft as he unloaded her medicine once more, filling her mouth about halfway. She gently groped his balls, massaging them in an attempt to get as much sugary sweet fluid out of him as possible.

After he finished, he sat there, panting heavily in exhaustion and soreness. Astrid noticed his lack of movement and tried encouraging him to continue by placing a hand on his hip and pulling him forward slightly.

He refused it and whimpered. "Astrid… I… think I need to stop for a few minutes," he said weakly.

She laughed as he dismounted her, grunting in pain as he laid down next to her. "Aw. Did I work the dragon too hard?"

"Too hard? No. Just… too long. I never made it to six before in one setting, I need more stamina training before I can go further than that."

Astrid turned over to be closer to her lover, her smile still painted on her face. "Was it six? I counted seven." The author quickly checked the plot line, and verified Astrid was right. Hiccup had in fact blown seven loads into Astrid's mouth in the past two hours, not six.

"Either way, I still need a few minutes to recharge."

Their bedroom door suddenly swung open, making the couple jump in surprise. Astrid instinctively covered herself with the furs, even though it was her chin and lips that showed the evidence of their lovemaking, slimed with saliva and Hiccup's thick, sugary nectar.

Heather walked in, ever so calmly, as if no one was in the room at all. "I don't think so, Hiccup."

"_Heather!_ What the _fuck_ are you doing here?! _Get out!_ Were busy in here!" Astrid yelled angrily, resisting the urge to throw something at her.

She instantly retorted with a very smartass remark, "You don't seem very busy to me."

"That's because we're taking a break. Now get out!"

"Oh, come on Astrid, hear me out. I have an offer."

Astrid instantly looked to Hiccup. "Help me here!"

He sighed, looking back at Heather, who smiled. "We may as well let her talk. You know how persistent she can be, Astrid."

Astrid pressed her lips in a thin line, suddenly tasting the medicine she missed and licking some of it off her lips and chin. Finally, she pouted, crossing her arms. "Fine. Say whatever and get out."

Heather grinned. "Good. So I heard about your predicament, and did some research on the dynamics of this cure. There is no designated amount needed to cure you, but the more you get, the merrier. I knew Hiccup would get tired and soften up eventually, so I come to you with this proposal. Let me help you milk your stallion, so you can get as much medicine out of this as possible."

"What do you get out of this?" Astrid asked skeptically.

"I thought you might ask that. Honestly, nothing, if you don't want me to. I was hoping, if I did good enough, you'd let me join in with you two once in a while." She said the last sentence like it was a question.

Hiccup looked at Astrid with a calm demeanor, while Heather looked at her with hopeful eyes. Astrid turned to him with a slight, "You're _supporting_ this?"

"No, I'm supporting you. If you are okay with this, I'll do it. Its not like you wont be here, right?"

It seemed like an okay offer, although that means Astrid would have to share her birth preventing tea with her, because she was by far not okay with even the possibility of her getting pregnant with Hiccup's first child, especially if it would be a boy.

At first she resisted the words, but she finally managed to ask, "What did you have in mind?"

"Not much, but it involves these," The black haired girl answered, pulling out a thin bottle, a few straps and a large, dark grey…

"_Oh._ That's what you had in mind…" She considered it for a moment, remembering the various tips she had been given about pleasuring Hiccup from different women. There was something she remembered about males having g-spots of their own, but in a rather unusual place. "I suppose you could help us out."

Heather smiled enthusiastically. "Awesome. Any ideas on how you'd like me to help?"

"Just one." Astrid instructed Hiccup to get back into his position straddling her torso, and he obediently, but weakly obeyed, allowing his flaccid member to rest between Astrid's breasts. "You're going to need to put that thing on, Heather."

* * *

**Next Chapter: AstridxHiccupxHeather threesome. Pegging awaits. (May not be very long of a chapter, though.)**

**REVIEW and yadda yadda yadda... BUT SERIOUSLY REVIEW, I THRIVE ON IT. Any tips from dems pro writers would be a gracious donation. :)**


	16. DID U C IT?

**NO THIS ISNT A CHAPTER BUT I NEED TO UPDATE ABOUT THIS SINCE ME HAVE NO BLOG.**

**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2- JUNE 2014- YOUTUBE. LOOK IT UP. **

**I DO DECLARE AWESOMENESS. :D**


End file.
